Contexto terapéutico
by xay-chan
Summary: … o también podrías probar a besarla en plan bella durmiente, je, je, je. Seguro que así… podría… Y las palabras de Kiba murieron en su boca al ver, con ojos como platos y la barbilla por los suelos, como Sai no solo había tomado el supuesto método curativo enserio, sino que además, ¡había funcionado! Drabble


¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Dos fics en dos días, voy a tener que suspender exámenes más a menudo (esperemos que no, Xay, por la cuenta que te trae ¬¬). Sera más bien que al suspender estoy deprimida, y al estar deprimida me siento melancólica, y al sentirme melancólica me da por escribir, y cuando me da por escribir, de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando), sale algo lo suficientemente entretenido, divertido u original como para animarme a subirlo. Pero bueno, suficiente de mí y de mi depresión ahora a lo que nos interesa: esta vez es un SaiHina, algo largo para ser un drabble pero muy corto para un oneshot, así que como drabble queda, para no perder las costumbres ; ). Siempre había querido escribir algo de esta pareja aunque mi idea siempre había sido escribir un songfic con una canción que ya tengo vista por ahí y que pienso que iría genial con la historia de Sai pero bueno, en esta ocasión la historia se escribió prácticamente sola así que el songfic tendrá que ser para otra ocasión. Espero que os guste.

Por cierto: ¡SPOILERS! Si sabéis o intuís algo de lo que está pasando en el manga tampoco revelo mucho pero advertidos quedáis.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Contexto terapéutico**

Adoraba sentir sus labios besándola, la fuerte presión que ejercían contra los suyos al principio para, cuando la presión empezaba a ser dolorosa, retirarse por completo solo para inmediatamente después forzarla a abrirlos para explorar su boca a su antojo y, después de cada largo y arrollador beso, la suave caricia de sus dientes en su labio inferior que siempre, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, le arrebataba un suspiro de total rendición. Sí, Hinata adoraba todos y cada uno de los besos de Sai, lástima que para Sai esos besos no tuvieran significado alguno más allá de un contexto terapéutico, al contrario que para ella.

La culpa del malentendido no la tenía otro más que Kiba, su bromista compañero que al parecer no conocía el nulo sentido del humor del anbu raíz o, mejor dicho, su poca capacidad para distinguir las bromas.

FLASH BACK

La lucha contra Madara y Obito, el jinchuriki de juubi, al fin había acabado, la alianza shinobi había ganado, todos los ninjas festejaban a su alrededor y Hinata no podía dejar de mirar con enorme felicidad como Naruto abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos a sus compañeros de equipo incluido Uchiha Sasuke que, para incredulidad de algunos, se encontraba tan feliz como el resto. Mientras ella misma festejaba junto a Kiba, Shino, Omoi, Karui y otros de los que habían sido sus compañeros en la pasada batalla no pudo darse cuenta que Naruto se acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

¡Hinata! ¡Lo conseguimos! Al fin lo conseguimos – gritaba eufórico Naruto mientras que la alzaba, abrazándola, dando vueltas con ella en el aire, sin darse cuenta que la chica estaba poniéndose cada vez más y más roja.

Oh, oh.

Esto no va a terminar bien. – señalaban Kiba y Shino viendo lo que se avecinaba.

¡Naruto-baka! ¡Suéltala de una vez! ¿No ves que no esta bien? – señalaba Kiba intentando separar a su compañera del rubio, viendo que la cara de ella ya parecía incluso despedir luz propia.

¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Te sobre exigiste? ¿Tienes fiebre? – y mientras que el Uzumaki acercaba su frente a la de la Hyuuga para comprobar su temperatura, la conciencia de la chica dijo adiós, llendo a caer esta desmayada. - ¿Ah? ¿Hinata?

Siempre es lo mismo – murmuraba Kiba mientras negaba con la cabeza con resignación – Trae – decía arrebatando la chica de los brazos del rubio – Vosotros seguid adelante, ella se despertará enseguida.

Sin poder hacer nada más por la chica y sabiendo que ella estaría bien con sus compañeros de equipo el resto del grupo siguió adelante, todos excepto Sai que, intrigado al ver por las reacciones de Kiba y Shino que ellos ya se esperaban el desmayo de la chica, decidió informase un poco sobre esa extraña enfermedad que la joven parecía tener.

¿Puedo ayudaros? – preguntó mientras que veía como Kiba ayudado por su fiel Akamaru sacudían los hombros de la chica intentando que esta reaccionara.

Tu ayuda no es necesaria. ¿Por qué? Porque ella despertará cuando tenga que despertar.

Ne, si tienes un poco de agua sí que podría ser útil…

No tengo agua.

… o también podrías probar a besarla en plan bella durmiente, je, je, je. Seguro que así… podría…

Y las palabras de Kiba murieron en su boca al ver, con ojos como platos y la barbilla por los suelos, como Sai no solo había tomado el supuesto método curativo enserio, sino que además, ¡había funcionado!

FIN FLASH BACK

Hinata aún no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar como despertó aquella vez de su desmayo, con una sensación suave y cálida en sus labios y unos ojos negros mirándola fijamente cerca, muy cerca de ella. Y desde ese primer beso que le diera el moreno se había vuelto completamente adicta. Tal era su adicción que en más de una ocasión, al encontrarse con él, había llegado a fingir un desmayo o una repentina sensación de debilidad, y en esas ocasiones el chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, no dudaba en darle su dosis de su particular e irresistible reconstituyente.

Y todas esas ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por estar engañando al chico, aprovechándose de sus buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, cuando los besos de Sai fueron volviéndose cada vez más profundos y apasionados, cuando él comenzó a ofrecérselos voluntariamente al verla algo pálida o decaída, o cuando, después de reanimarla, la instaba a descansar tumbada sobre su regazo mientras el acariciaba embelesado su pelo, la culpabilidad iba poco a poco desapareciendo.

Al fin y al cabo puede que para Sai esos besos no tuvieran solamente un contexto terapéutico.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentarios, reclamaciones, peticiones… ya sabéis, siempre se agradecen.

Xay-chan


End file.
